Automatic means for unfastening a sheet of glass from pincer-like gripping means or tongs from which the sheet is suspended and where the pincer-like gripping arrangement is effectuated by the weight of the sheet of glass have been proposed previously and examples of such are disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,255,875 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,970. The apparatus as described in these patents however includes lifting arrangements for raising a suspended sheet of glass towards pincer-like gripping elements or tongs by engaging the glass sheet at its lower edge. Such apparatus is therefore suitable only with a glass sheet where the lower edge runs substantially in a horizontal direction and is not susceptible for use with a curved sheet of glass having a complex shape, as for example, exists in some forms of automobile windows.
It is therefore an object of our invention to provide for an apparatus which may automatically unfasten a sheet of glass which is suspended from pincer-like gripping means or tongs and which will be applicable with and which will engage the sheet along areas of the sheet other than the lower edge.